


gin and lime

by rhenna



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bar, Drabble, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Smoking, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhenna/pseuds/rhenna
Summary: For someone so intelligent, Ino can’t understand at all how Sakura can be so blind.





	gin and lime

Ino sits at the bar, piano music swirling lazily in the air above her head at the same tempo as the smoke from her cigarette. The two mix and she smiles, pausing to ask the bartender for ‘the usual.’ Gin and lime, always and only gin and lime. It’s the only thing angels drink, you know.

Ino used to love stories about angels, the myths and legends. She still believes that if you kiss an angel, you’ll get wings -- and she always leaves an extra glass of gin and lime out every time she drinks. It’s a good luck charm, and she does so want to have angels in her life.

Yesterday she talked to Sakura again. It’d been a while since she’d last done that. Refreshing. The other girl had mentioned Sasuke, warned her again against going after him. Ino had only laughed and asked when the last time Sakura got laid was. She crosses her legs, brushes now-long blond hair over her shoulder, and lets her mind wander.

High-strung, strong, with a bit of a self-esteem issue. That’s Sakura. And for someone so intelligent, Ino can’t understand at all how Sakura can be so blind. After all, it’s isn’t Sasuke she’s after in the end. And if Shikamaru can see that, and Chouji can think that might be the case, then why can’t the smartest girl Ino knows see that for herself?

Ino sips her drink and thinks she’ll go after Naruto this time. She wonders if that might make Sakura notice her again.


End file.
